Dragon Legend, and Ninja Hero
by xXKyuubi-DevilXx
Summary: When team 7, Ino, and Neji are sent on a mission to an ancient ruin, what happens when Naruto and Ino run into Dragon claiming to be a Hero named Link cursed to a life of immortality? will Naruto be able to leave someone that knows what being truly alone feels like. And whets this about Naruto becoming a Demon, and the Kyuubi dying? NarutoXKonan.


Summry: When team 7, Ino, and Neji are sent on a mission to an ancient ruin, what happens when Naruto and Ino run into dragon claiming to be a Hero named link cursed to a life of immortality? will Naruto be able to leave someone that knows what being truly alone feels like. And whets this about Naruto becoming a demon, and the Kyuubi dying???? NarutoXKonan

Bad first chapter, flames and reviews are welcome, all ideas helpful, looking for really good lemon writer for future chapters. I know this chapter is bad, it has some holes, and it's choppy. Again Flames and reviews are welcome.

Chapter 1 no Jutsu: Katsu

* * *

"Ho-ho" an owl sounds, hunting its mid night meal, sits in a nearby tree. 5 shadows fly by at high speed, and the owl flies off. The shadows land in a field, on either side, they would see trees and random patches of grass scattered throughout, if they had been paying any attention to any of it. BOOM!!!. Lighting and Thunder dance through the sky like a random Ration Jutsu. The shadows slowly walk to a bridge connecting the field to an ancient ruin on the other side.

On either side of the bridge appears to be what looks like a dried up lake, at the end of the bridge there's a set of double doors. The shadows (which upon closer look turned out to be none other than, Hatake Kakashi, Uzamki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji) stop as they look around as if waiting for something to happen. A pink haired girl asks what everyone else is thinking.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei, what know?"

Kakashi looked deep in thought, everyone looking at him expectantly.

**Flash back no Jutsu: 5 days ago **

"_-nd people have said they see some kind of 'monster'. I want your team, Ino, and Neji to go investigate. I want to know what this is, and if we can get it, we will, to keep it out of the wrong hands" said the Hokage_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan, I've known you long enough and I can tell you're leaving something out" Naruto pointed out._

"_Nothing gets by you, does it Naruto" Tsunade reply's with a small smile._

"_No, it doesn't" states the blond, than he said quietly "Not anymore"_

"_Anyway, hai, the people have this idea that it might be a dragon, but some people say it acts nothing like a dragon when it comes to aggression. I want all of you to be careful; I have a bad felling about all of this. I can't stress this enough, watch your backs out there, dismissed" Tsunade said with a slight frown on her face. _

"_Hai" was the shouted reply by the four young shinobi._

**Flash back no Jutsu: kai **

"Now we split up and proceed with the mission. If any of you find anything, we meet back here. Neji and Sakura your team 1, Naruto and Ino your team 2. Naruto, Neji remember Sakura and Ino are our medics keep them safe. If you run in to trouble flair your chakra. Everyone knows what to do" Kakashi asks.

"Hai" the four young shinobi say. Kakashi and team 1 shoot off in random directions

Ino and Naruto still standing in the same spot, they stand there for a good 5 minutes Ino faces Naruto.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Ino asks, a little scared of the look on the blond ninjas face.

"Hai, its strange though" he pauses with a frown adorning is face before talking again

"I have a natural sense for all kinds of intent and high emotions….. I don't feel anything but sadness and loneliness"

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"It means that whatever we are dealing with has been severely misunderstood" said Naruto. Now when humans are involved Naruto is still the dense blond we all love. But when it comes to understanding things that are not there, and looking underneath the underneath he has greatly improved

With that, the two walked through the double doors.

* * *

future chapters will be longer and better

Kyuubi-Devil

Ja-ne


End file.
